


Cutest Couple Pools

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: AU Gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school sweethearts au prompt: they're out and proud and everyone knows they're dating. basically they're the cutest couple at the school :)</p><p>Ian nuzzled the back of Mickey's neck and said, "Come on, we have classes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutest Couple Pools

Ian and Mickey walked through the doors of school hand in hand and talking quietly to each other. The sound of gagging behind them made the pair turn to see Mandy with her finger down her throat.

"You two are disgustingly sweet, you fucking know that?" Mandy glanced over her brother and best friend, a grimace spreading over her face.

"Yeah, and you fucking love it," Mickey teased, poking her in the ribs.

"Whatever," she said, squirming away, but unable to hide her smile. "Honestly, as late as you two were up last night, I didn't expect you to show up this morning." She giggled and took off down the hall, running away from the blow to the arm Mickey would have no doubt dished out.

Ian unclasped their fingers and and slid his hand to the back of Mickey's neck. The boy was tense under his fingers and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Let it go, Mick," he whispered in his ear and placed a kiss just below it.

"I just don't want the whole fucking school privy to our sex life," he grumbled and automatically leaned into the redheads touch.

Ian nuzzled the back of Mickey's neck and said, "Come on, we have classes."

*

"I'm just saying, you're fucking wrong," Mickey said matter-o'-factly.

"Nope, Van Damme kicks ass," he disagreed, and popped a fry in his mouth.

Mandy grunted from the other side of the table as she stuffed more food in her mouth. "Even when you're arguing you two are so sweet you could rot teeth down to there core."

"Bullshit," Ian said. Mickey placed a hand in Ian's inner thigh and squeezed. "Nope nope nope," Ian said removing it. "I'm not getting a woody in the middle of school." He tossed Mickey's hand aside and the older boy smirked at him.

"I could always take care of that for ya," he said with a wink.

"What happened to not wanting the school yo know about our sex life?" Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A guy can change his mind," he said, assuming his position from earlier.

"No!" Ian almost shouted as he jumped from his seat. "No fucking way." He grabbed his tray and placed a kiss on top of Mickey's head before leaving the cafeteria.

*

"There was a pool going on in the school on who was the cutest couple," Mandy said as the three of them sat on the couch. Ian with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, and arm slung over Mickey's shoulders to his right with their fingers intertwined, and Mandy to his left with her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Mickey said in an irritated tone. "You gonna tell us who fucking won or we gotta guess."

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Mandy said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You two did."

Ian began giggling while Mickey just looked confused. "We got voted cutest couple? The two of us?"

"Mmhmm," Mandy said in an uninterested voice. "Then we gave you a couples name, Gallavich."

Ian laughed harder and Mickey poked him in the ribs for it. "What's so funny, tough guy?" he asked.

"We were voted cutest couple and got a couples nickname, all in one day."

Mickey joined in on Ian's laughter and then reached to capture the redheads lips. Smiling against the kiss he said, "Love ya, Firecrotch."

"Love you too, Mick."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! (: Comments and Kudos are awesome!! <3 Come find me in tumblr @ inside-a-writers-mind18 and give me a prompt if you want to!! <3


End file.
